The way it should have been
by LoVe.always.and.forever
Summary: LoVe. the way season 2 should have started.


**Veronica Mars FanFiction –**

_Early Season Two_

**Authors note – just my idea of what should have happend! decided to just make this a one-shot. =)**

Summer has come and gone and once again I am alone.

Typical. I always seem to be these days, whether it's because they are taken from me, or they run.

Logan is the only one who stayed with me regardless but I had to let him go. I was falling too deep for him and all he was doing was getting him self hurt all over again.

I couldn't lose someone I loved again, it just hurt too much. Seeing him walk away from that night hurt as though a dozen knives where thrown in my chest, slowly digging deeper and

deeper. I had to do it; didn't I?

Things didn't get any easier when Duncan turned up at the Café with some stupid fortune cooking saying "some love stories never end" I mean seriously I thought that was just some evil

jab he was making about me and Logan, I did not expect him to want to get back together; I mean after everything that has happened, that is just insane!! Especially since I was in love

with his best friend! I pretty much through the cookie back in his face as the words slipped from his mouth.

After that day I spent all my time at home, hidden away in my room. I couldn't stand to see any of them.

Logan just broke my heart each time my eyes met his; Blue meeting brown, booring into each other as though we could read each others souls.

Duncan, well that was just plain awkward. He spent a whole year thinking I was his sister and then he just repressing those feelings, if that's not sick then I don't know what is.

Don't even get me started on Wallace and Mac, all summer the only words that came out of there mouths was "Veronica, if you love him so much why did you break up with him?

You look so miserable." They wouldn't understand. Know one does.

Walking into Neptune High i felt as though i could slip through the floor at any minute. I didnt want to be here. I couldn't. Not with everone's eyes plastered on my next move.

Duncan, Logan, Mac and Wallace were everywhere i turned. Each one casually moving a step closer to see if i would make a move.

I turned the corner as soon as i saw Duncan and have been avoiding him ever since.

Mac and Wallace were trailing behind me, i refused to notice they were there, i didnt want another lecture.

"Guys, i just need some time, okay. I'm going on the newspaper field trip, i'll call you when i get home."

I didn't wait for them to answer i just turned around and made my way to the awaiting bus, banging straight into.... Logan.

i looked up and once again blue met brown and my whole world stopped. I took a shaky breath, "Logan..... hi" i breathed out.

"Hey Ronnie" he smirked. "You better be careful next time you might not have me here to stop you from falling" He glanced back a hint of sparkle in his eyes.

I smiled back and followed onto the bus after him.

The whole bus ride i could feel his gaze plastered on the back of my head. It made me nervous knowing how close he was, how i just wanted to sit next to him, cup his face and place my lips on his gentle lips. i shook my head, as if that would some how remove the pictures in my head. I missed him, and i wished i didn't.

The Trip was a complete bore. My dad's the baseball fan not me. All we did was walk around the field and talk to some guy; Woody Goodman. I have to admit though, it was hilarious

watching Dick try and score with Mia Goodman. What i didn't get however was that she was actually buying it! I never thought i'd see the day when his classic "how you doing?" pick up line

would work.

The 09ers decided to get a limo back much to my relief, having Logan stare at me any longer would defiantly get to me even more on the way back!

when we stopped i was suprised to find Weevil this far out of Neptune so went over to talk to the only sane person this summer.

"Hey Weevill, what are you doing in this part of the woods?"

"Hey V, just picking up some stuff for the boys" he smiled at me.

"Uh, V? i think your bus is gone?" he laughed.

"What!?" I turned and saw that yup, the bus really had gone.

"Shit!"

"its all good V, im going back now. Jump on"

I had never been so glad to see weevil.

When we turned the corner i saw smoke, and lots of it.

What the heck?

"Weevill!" i screamed while nudging him on the shoulder. The bike screetched and before ino it i am flying in mid air and landing on the grand with a big thump.

Then everything went black.

Logan -

As soon as i saw the smoke, i flung the door open and ran.

"VERONICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"VERONICA!!!!!!" i screamed her name and no answer.

As i reached the end of the cliff i debated whether i should jump down too, i mean life isnt worth living if she wasnt around. she had to be okay.

People began to swarm around me now, i didn't even notice i was crying and still shouting her name until i felt Dicks hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, I'm sorry"

I put my head in my hands and contunied to sob tears for the love of my life. i would never hold her again, never feel the touch of her hand, or the way her soft lips brushed mine. I needed

her. I wasn't Logan Echolls without her.

Veronica -

When i awoke my head felt like i had been hit by a truck. i opened my eyes and found Weevil hovering over me.

"You alright V? We hit something back there." his face was crumpled, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"yeah i'm okay" i breathed.

it was then as i looked up again i remembered... The smoke. The bus.

I got up and ran as fast as my legs would take me.

The closer i got, i could make out a group of people standing around someone huddled on the ground.

As i got closer, i realied it was Logan.

Logan. My Logan. I had to get to him.

I ran faster now. my breath hitching as i got more tired.

"LOGAN!!!!!!" i shouted.

He turned as did everyone else. Each with the same confused look spreading across there face.

"Veronica?" i heard him whisper.

"VERONICA!!" OH MY GOD! VERONICA!"

He got up then, pushing everyone out of his way. Tears began to well in my eyes as i realised how close we nearly were.

"Logan" i breathed as his arms found me. I cried deep into his chest as his arms tightend around me.

"Sshhh baby, its okay. I'm here."

I looked up then, and realised, he IS here.

"Im ssoorry" i chocked.

"What for? its not your fault" he said.

"No, for breaking up with you, i love you sooo much but i was scared, i was scared you would leave me just like everyone else. But then i guess everyone has left you too huh. Im sorry

Logan. I love you. I love you." i pulled him closer to me. i needed to be near him.

"Veronica" he breathed out. "I, I thought you were on the bus, i thought i had lost you. I thought i had let you go without even telling you i love you. because i do Veronica. and im never

going to leave you, but please don't leave me either, i cant live in a world without you. i love you sooo much it hurts."

Tears fell down his perfect face as he looked down at me. i placed my hand on his check and gently took his face in my hand before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled beneath me and pulled me even closer, deepening the kiss.

I love you Veronica Mars.

I love you too Logan Echolls.


End file.
